1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method of measuring a channel in a wireless communication system and an apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
Long Term Evolution (LTE) based on 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification (TS) release 8 is a strong next-generation mobile communication standard. Recently, the standardization of LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) based on 3GPP TS release 10 which supports multiple carriers is in progress.
As disclosed in 3GPP TS 36.211 V10.4.0 (2011-12) “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 10)”, reference signals, such as a Cell-specific Reference Signal (CRS), a Primary Synchronization Signal (PSS), and a Secondary Synchronization Signal (SSS), and control channels, such as a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) and a physical broadcast channel (PBCH), are defined in the physical layer of 3GPP LTE/LTE-A.
Meanwhile, in the next-generation system, it is expected that carriers on which a reference signal and/or some or of all control channels are not transmitted in order to improve inter-cell interference and improve the extensibility of carriers will be introduced. Such type of carrier is called an extension carrier or a New Carrier Type (NCT).